No Title Yet
by Farcast
Summary: Issei went on a date with a beautiful person only to find out that she was out for his life. Saved by his childhood friend, he found out that his childhood friend was nothing ordinary. Different Gear!Issei, Smart!Issei, Moderate pervert!Issei, No Peerage!Sona, IsseixSona pairing. Still no title!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, Farcast here~**_

 _ **I write new story~ .**_

 _ **I don't know if I will continue to write this one, but if anyone wanted to challenge this, feel free to PM me~**_

 _ **Without further ado~**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

* * *

"Would you die for me?"

The words being said were cold. For any other, it was normal to assume that the one who said it really meant their words. But, the same cannot be said to Hyoudou Issei. He wanted to believe that it was just a joke, because the one who said it was his first girlfriend.

Hyoudou Issei was famous, famous as pervert without equal in his school. Along with his friends, Matsuda and Motohama, they called the trio pervert of Kuoh Academy that became the bane of boys and girls alike. The girls avoided them for obvious reason while the boys didn't want their reputation dropped by interact with them.

Few days ago, his first girlfriend, Amano Yuuma, confessed to him. He was happy, happy that he could ascend to heaven. He planned the date with details so he could impress Yuuma.

"Are… Could you say it again Yuuma-chan? I think I heard it wrong." Issei asked while cold sweat dripping on his back, but he wanted to believe that his girlfriend was just joking.

With a smile that didn't reach her eyes, she stepped closer toward the confused boy and whispered, "Would you die for me, Issei-kun?"

Issei took few steps behind to distance himself from Yuuma, due to his fear, he walked unstably and fallen to his butt, making Yuuma laughed loudly.

Suddenly, the clothes that the girl wore shredded into pieces, leaving the girl naked for few seconds before it was replaced by black leather bondage clothes that only hide the important parts of her body, flashing Issei with her ample breast in full view.

Even as pervert he is, he can't get excited by the breast when his life was threatened.

From her back, a pair of black colored bird wings sprouted out and in her hand, red colored spear conjured.

"I don't really had any grudge with you, but I'll have you die, if you want to blame someone, blame God for placing Sacred Gear inside you." Yuuma said.

Issei can't process any of her words. He had to die because of this sacre-something he doesn't even know existed.

Yuuma raised her spear, taking stance to impale him with it. His eyes cannot move from the tip of the spear that soon will be his demise. He'd then remembered, if only he'd listened to his childhood friend about Yuuma, he won't be in this mess. He was even said horrible things to her for dissing the girl who's about to kill him right now. And now he's about to die and will never be able to say sorry to her.

"I'm sorry, Souna-chan… I hope you'll forgive me." Issei muttered as he closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

"DIE!"

Issei braced himself to receive the spear but sound of metal being clashed was heard instead.

"You had the wrong target, fallen angel." A new voice was heard.

Issei knew that voice, there's no way he can't identify who she is. After all, she was his childhood friend.

He opened his eyes and found Souna's figure, her slim and slender body and her black hair styled in bob-cut, the oval glasses she always wore, protecting him with some kind of red colored metal glove from the spear.

"Who are you!"

"Passerby." Souna replied coldly.

Yuuma jumped back to take distance from Souna and Issei. She was surprised when she saw the glove Souna wear.

"Impossible! It was supposed to be Hyoudou Issei's sacred gear!"

"Then you should learn how to perceive it once again."

With single step, the sacred gear user enclosed their distance and tackled the fallen angel into the fountain behind her. Souna then manipulated the water to bind Yuuma's body and then encased her head, rendering her unable to breath and soon lose her consciousness.

Issei watched the scene in disbelief, he doesn't understand what just happened in front of his eyes, because none of it was normal and something you only could see on the tv.

Souna glanced toward Issei. She knew that Issei must be wanted to ask her questions but she need to wrap this quickly before annoying things happened.

"Ise-kun, I know you wanted to ask many questions but, we have to leave from here before people came." Souna said as she dematerialize her glove and walked toward the unconscious fallen angel.

"Sorry…" Issei said.

"For what?"

"For not believing you and… I said horrible words to you…"

"Don't worry about that, I couldn't phrase it better for you either."

She pulled the fallen angel from the fountain and shouldered her body, which amazed Issei that Souna was actually strong even though her body was slender.

"I will answer all questions you have but, you'll have to wait until we meet tomorrow, I have to 'take care' of this woman first." Sona said

He trembled a little when Souna said she will take care of Yuuma, there's no way it was a normal nursing, especially after that.

"Souna-chan, what you will do to her?" Issei asked.

"She was not supposed to be here." She answered vaguely. But Issei grasped the meaning of her words that she will eliminate the threat in the territory or something.

"If possible, could you spare her?"

"I can't promise you that, I will tell you more tomorrow."

"Right…" Issei muttered. He knew Sona for almost ten years. He knew the tone she used was similar kind to when she gave farewell to be summoned by her parents or when she replied someone who asked about them… Grim and asked you not to pry.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ise-kun, tell auntie that I can't join dinner tonight."

"Promise me that you will tell me everything tomorrow."

Issei desperately said to the glasses girl. If it something indirect, the brunette will hold back to ask anything to his childhood friend, like about her family circumstances, but right now he has been directly involved. He need to know what is the circumstance no matter what.

"It's a promise. I'll see you tomorrow."

Souna said while giving him a small smile before jumped and disappeared into the forest. Issei knew that his childhood friend would honor her promise once she said it herself… if only she's the same Souna he knew. He went back to his home with caution. His first date took a big toll on his mind so he decided to skip dinner and immediately went to sleep.

* * *

 _ **I will mention the few sets here.**_

 _ **\- Sona was born from a human concubine (can be alive or not) and lord Sitri, but she gains no affection from his father and hate from the legal mistress. Of course she had no peerage either.**_

 _ **\- Sitri family had heir older than Sona (can be hate Sona or treat her like a sibling).**_

 _ **\- Serafall loves her siblings despite of their blood.**_

 _ **\- Sona born one year later than Rias, made her and Issei a classmate.**_

 _ **\- Sona was placed in Kuoh to live there alone.**_

 _ **\- her house was next to Issei and had maintain a good relationship with his parents.**_

 _ **\- Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing had a fateful partner. And for Sona it is Issei who will be her partner(That's why Issei emitted energy similar to Sona and was targeted instead because he's a full human).**_

 _ **\- Could be a single pairing with Issei or Sona Yuri harem with Issei as main (Issei become a girl when he accepted the fateful partner contract.) or reverse harem with Issei also as main.**_

 _ **See you again soon~**_

 _ **Farcast out~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Everyone it's been a while with this story :D**_

 _ **I waited for someone to adopt this but yeah no one wants it, so I decided to continue this myself.**_

 _ **In this story, I tried a change of phase, even though it is a shame, I won't make this harem story, so it's only IsseixSona.**_

 _ **So please bear it with me XD**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own HighschoolDxD or any of its characters.**_

 _ **Now without further ado~**_

* * *

Issei POV

Sleeping unusually early made me wake up equally unusually early, not even including the fact that I almost get killed by my first girlfriend and saved by my childhood friend.

I never know… that magic indeed exists in this world… spear created from nothing, water that denying physic law and able to strangle someone like that, Childhood friend appeared wearing a weird looking glove that can magically disappear…

Haaa… what a world I live in…

…

…

Thisisnotajoke!

I mean, an angel with black wings targeted my life! But this sacre- something that made me targeted was Souna-chan's… that means… Souna-chan's life is in danger?!

But… did Souna-chan fight people like Yuuma-chan alone?

Wait, wait, wait, let's summarize what happened yesterday…

Yuuma-cha- no, Yuuma said that I should blame the god because I had this sacre-something and Souna-chan protected me because Yuuma thought that I was the one who had sacred gear… that's little weird… why did she conclude that I was the one who had it? Is there any rule to determine it?

God… God… if I not wrong, Iri-kun, my childhood friend before Souna-chan, said that the God loves the human, he'd blessed the human with his divine protection… does this sacre-something God's divine protection. If so, then… Souna-chan might not be a human, that's why Yuuma concluded it like that. No… wait… if Souna-chan was not a human… then how she can have that sacred gear?

Urgh…!

There's not enough information. Let's see if there's any information on the net.

I stood up from my bed and moved toward my computer. After waiting for it to boot up and ready to use, I opened my browser and started looking for information by typing fallen angel on the search bar. Many sites were responding toward the key search, and I opened several of them in tabs.

The first website contains necessary information about the fallen angel, the angel that fallen because he/she committed one of the seven sins and expelled from the heaven. Their wings dyed black and lost their halo, the symbol of their divinity.

Since the first website only contained very little information, I opened the second webpage, which turned out as porn site with Onee-san cosplaying as fallen angel… but not as real as Yuuma's wings…

Uhehehe… her boobs are nice…

"This is wrong!" I groaned while gripping my head.

This is not the time for browsing porn! But let bookmarks it first. The rest of the tabs were similar to the second tab so I'll bookmark them too for future references.

Now let's return to the first website, there's also redirect to angel and devil's page. If fallen angel indeed exists the chance that angel and devil to exist must be high too, this is an excellent chance to study them too.

Angels were the army of god, they were depicted as the good side, while devil and the fallen angel was the evil side. Under the god, are four archangels, famous as the four great seraphs, consisted of Michael, Raphael, Uriel, and Gabriel. The information on the site most likely quoted from the bible.

After reading the trivia, I decided to check the devil one. It was depicting that those devils led by 72 pillar devils. Devil is portrayed as the arrogant creature which will drag the human to hell. Even the picture to illustrate the devil looks very evil with that pitchfork. Then I scroll it down to see the list of the pillar devils. And among the names, I found Gremory.

"This is a coincidence or…" I muttered lowly.

Gremory… there was a single person with that family name… Rias Gremory-senpai, the famous Onee-sama of Kuoh Academy where Souna-chan and I attend. Her most distinct features were her red hair and her boobs, I repeat since this is important, it's her boobs. It almost hit a hundred in size according to Motohama's special three size scouter.

Yesterday if I not wrong, Souna-chan said that Yuuma shouldn't be here, then there's a good chance that this city is devil's territory if Gremory-senpai was a real devil.

Then what is Souna-chan? She had a sacred gear then she should be a human right?

But she's in odd with her parents… but is that true? Not because she was called by Gremory-senpai instead?

Family… She had a half-sister named Sera-san.

"Sera-san huh…" I muttered as I remembered her, Twin-tailed with bubbly personality older sister. She'd suddenly come to our house a few years ago.

Mom at that time vented her anger at Sera-san for leaving a young child to live alone like that. Even though there's a circumstance, mom can't help it. But Sera-san thanked mom for being on Souna-chan's side. She was ashamed that she couldn't pick up Souna-chan because of her family's circumstances.

She then told us that Souna-chan was a child of a mistress. Sera-san's mother, the legal wife, was the one who decided to exile Souna-chan from the family. Despite how her mother is, Sera-san thought Souna-chan as her little sister. She also had said that she would be more assured if Souna-chan stayed here rather than in that house since Sera-san mostly away because of her job.

Mom and dad happily accepted her request though since I was the only child and they also wanted a daughter.

Angel won't have such problem I think… then that means… both Souna-chan and Sera-san most likely were a devil, one of the pillar families on top of that.

But… they are not much different from a human, but what if that all was a lie, and they wanted something from us, but then again, we had nothing for them to take except our soul. Probably…

Ah… This is too much to bear! My childhood friend can't be a devil… Right? RIGHT!?

…

…

…

Let's open the bookmarked websites earlier for a refreshing, huehehe…

"Creepy." Someone said from my back.

My whole body jerked when I heard that, why there's someone else in my room this early!

I turned around and found it was Souna-chan… don't surprise me like that Souna-chan! Wait! When she entered my room!?

"I understand that you can't sleep, but to think you would fap to someone cosplaying as a fallen angel," Souna-chan said with a disgusted face.

"Yo-you are wrong! Thisisstudymaterialforbiologytest!"

What kind of excuse is that! If there will be a test, there's no way Souna-chan doesn't know!

"Hee… biology test huh… why I haven't heard anything about it?" Souna-chan asked with a dead stare.

"I apologize. I'm surfing porn website this early in the morning." I launched a quick apology. She sighed in return. I closed my browser and faced Souna-chan.

"What you have figured out from thinking earlier Issei?" Souna-chan asked.

"Before that, since when you are here?" I asked since I don't even hear the door being opened, but she was already inside my room this early.

"Hmm… since you'd muttered Onee-sama's name, I guess. Then you gripped your head before you started laughing creepily on top of putting a lecherous face."

Don't describe it!

"So, how much do you find?" she asked again.

Before that I know I had to say something else first.

"I'm sorry Souna-chan… I said many awful things to you…"

"You had already apologized yesterday. As I said, I can't phrase it better without revealing everything to you."

"Sorry…"

Truthfully, I accepted Yuuma was because I wanted to know Sona-chan's reaction if I get a girlfriend, I took Yuuma without a second thought and almost get killed if Souna-chan didn't save me… Maybe like dad said, never play with woman's heart.

She sighed and then she smiled at me.

"It's okay… so what did you find?"

"For the starter, you are a half devil," I answered reluctantly.

"100 points," Souna-chan said while spreading her wings, the leathery black bat wings which different from Yuuma's black crow wings. It was surprising that she'd suddenly spread her wings. "I am a quarter human though. My mother was a half devil. That why that fallen angel convinced that you were the one who had the sacred gear."

Ah… I do really hope that at least Souna-chan would be a human.

"Surprised? Scared?" Souna-chan asked with a playful tone.

"I'm surprised alright, but scared? Why should I scared of someone who always wakes me up in the morning, not always gently though." I snickered at her, if I tried to sleep more after she wakes me up, I would always get thrown to the floor. Now I understood where her strength in that slender body came from...

Souna-chan was blushed a little when I said that.

I only said what I thought about her, it's true that she was a creature of hell, but at the same time, she'd always wake me up in the morning. If she wanted to do something terrible to mom or dad or me, she would have done it a long time ago.

"I'm always envious of your mind Issei, if only you properly use it, taking number one would be easy for you." Souna-chan changed the topic.

Yeah, I was gifted with a good brain, I had something called photographic memory apparently, I can't forget anything I saw once, it was beneficial to make a collection of porn inside my mind, don't need to watch it twice.

I didn't tell this to Souna-chan, even my parents didn't know it, so they only thought me as a smart kid when I was little, and it was fading from mom and dad. Souna-chan is different though. She believed that I was still as sharp as she could remember.

But this secret was connected to my life, if Souna-chan ever found out about it, there's no need to say that my life would forfeit. I used to take a bath together with her, and a few weeks ago I saw her fully naked body. Yeah… her naked body. Supple without a scar, white as porcelain, the breast that fit her slender body. I also cannot forget the pain she inflicted afterward. I feel heat always rising when I remembered it. Not the pain part I tell you.

"Nah, one digit is not really my style, besides it was my role to protect the tears of the girls from dropping when they saw my ranking are above them," I said.

Souna-chan then flicked my forehead in irritation. It hurts like hell! She definitely doesn't hold it back!

"What was that for!" I said as I rubbed the place she flicked.

"No one asks you to fill in a useless role like that, you're wasting your talents."

"But, by wasting my talent like this, I managed to avoid devil's attention no?" I asked cheekily. If Souna-chan is a devil, then she at least should know that there were other devils around.

"Once you realized about the supernatural it was easy to understand that devil rule here huh."

"Is Rias-senpai fearless, or bold, or just plain stupid to not use a fake name, ah speaking of a fake name, are you using it too?" I asked.

"Sona, just plain and old Sona, Takamiya was only an attached name. It takes a lot of guts to call Rias-senpai stupid. If people from school heard you said that you would be grilled alive, but yeah, stupid might suits her despite being the best of her grade." She laughed.

"See, even you called her stupid." I joined her laughing.

So her real name was Sona huh… not much different in foolishness don't you think? But at least she doesn't use her family name, or… she might be not even allowed to use one.

Even like that, I wanted Sona-chan too smile more, I wanted to make her happy…

After our laughter ceased, Sona-chan turned serious.

"Do you understand why Yuuma targeted you instead of me?" she asked.

She's right, there's no way Yuuma targeted me just because of Souna-chan always close to me. The only possible answer would be…

"I had sacred gear too right? Most likely similar to yours." I answered.

"Correct… but yours is quite a special one, it needed a certain condition to be awakened." Souna-chan said as she leaned toward me.

It's so close that we only a few centimeters apart and her expression turned sad.

"Sona-chan?"

Souna-chan's eyes which staring at me glowed in purple color, and I felt my consciousness drifted away…

I tried my best to keep awake, and I saw her tears flowing down.

"Thanks to you and your parents I knew what it meant to have a happy family, and I don't want it to be ruined…"

No… what are you planning Souna-chan…

"Wha-t…"

It became harder to keep opening my eyelids.

"I … u… ta… …re."

I can't hear the last part well as I can't hold my consciousness back because of her magic and fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of chapter 2. Thanks for the read and thanks for suggestions on chapter 1 :D**_

 _ **Review Answer:**_

 _ **N1ghtw0lf95: Thank you, since no one interested in adopting this, I used this for a change of pace XD**_

 _ **darth56: Thank you for reading, I make this specially IsseixSona :D**_

 _ **Bvvlaze: Thank you for your suggestion, while I suggested reverse harem, I won't write it since I don't like the genre but if anyone adopted it and decide to write it that way I will read it at least :D I made this SonaxIssei story since I already had yuri harem and harem story XD**_

 _ **War Historian-Freedom2134: Since you didn't adopt this I make it SonaxIssei only XD. Your imagination is wild as always XD**_

 _ **Hellsender** **: Thank you :D, making gender bend was easy, just ask Azazel to make gender swap Zap XD, viola you got gender bend character.**_

 _ **Sona is gay or not doesn't matter, she needs to be one if it Yuri right? ;p But I had decided to make this IsseixSona.**_

 _ **Vali will still have the Divine Dividing of course.**_

 _ **TheRazgrizDragon: Thanks :D Here you go new chapter~**_

 _ **Now is the time to run away, Farcast log out~**_


End file.
